Enemiez
Enemiez is a song recorded by Keke Palmer. It was released on March 4, 2016 by Island Records. The song, produced by Jonas Jeberg, features American singer Jeremih. "Enemiez" was written by Jeberg, Sam Watters, David D. Brown and Jeremih Critical reception Rap-Up praised the song's production and wrote that Palmer "isn’t afraid to get raunchy". Idolator's Mike Wass described the song as a "slinky urban-pop jam that falls somewhere between ’90s Janet Jackson and modern day Ciara". According to Brennan Carley of Spin, the track showcases Palmer’s "brawny vocals" and "takes her to more mature ground as an entertainer". Madeline Roth from MTV wrote that both the song and the video have "major Aaliyah and Michael Jackson vibes". Music Video The music video for "Enemiez" was shot in Los Angeles, California, and was directed by Carly Cussen. It premiered on Palmer's VEVO channel on March 4, 2016. Music Video The music video begins when a feud breaks out between two rival gangs and Keke Palmer breaks up a fight between them. While both groups run in opposite directions, Keke Palmer glances at the leader of the rival gang, and it's revealed that the video is related to Romeo and Juliet. Keke Palmer then starts to sing and begins dancing around an old warehouse. When Jeremih sings his verse, the leader of the rival gang is driving his car with plane tickets in his hand. Keke Palmer abandons the group and tries to run away but the leader runs after her. Keke Palmer does a dance number ending with her hand around his neck in an attempt to choke him, and she continues to run to the nearest exit. The video ends with her hugging the rival gang leader. Release History Remix Version A remix version was released on April 22, 2016 by Island Records, it features Rich Homie Quan Lyrics Single Version 1: Keke Palmer I bite my tongue, it never hurt so bad Keep wanting you to cross that line I keep trying to get you to react It never happens every time Jeremih + Keke Palmer Now you're flowing through my veins There's one thing to cure this pain I want you inside of me Can you fill this empty space? Keke Palmer This ain't enough for me Gotta be honest, I want you to lust for me And if we're just friends I'd rather be your enemy So we can do all the things you're holding back from me So let's be enemies, yeah I know you keep your friends close I know you keep your enemies closer, yeah I know you keep your friends close I know you keep your enemies closer, yeah 2: Jeremih I'm gonna change the way you look at me I'll put desire in your eyes And I can't wait to see your fantasies I can make you come alive Keke Palmer Now you're flowing through my veins There's one way to cure this pain I want you inside of me Can you fill this empty space? Keke Palmer This ain't enough for me Gotta be honest, I want you to lust for me And if we're just friends I'd rather be your enemy So we can do all the things you're holding back from me So let's be enemies, yeah I know you keep your friends close I know you keep your enemies closer, yeah I know you keep your friends close I know you keep your enemies closer, yeah Keke Palmer I've been on my worst behavior I want you to punish me I bet you that I can take it All this fake shit just ain't enough for me Keke Palmer Gotta be honest, I want you to lust for me And if we're just friends I'd rather be your enemy So we can do all the things you're holding back from me So let's be enemies, yeah I know you keep your friends close I know you keep your enemies closer, yeah I know you keep your friends close I know you keep your enemies closer, yeah Remix Version 1: Rich Homie Quan I'mma speed out when you need help I'll hold you tight like a seat belt Read well, I see in between the lines I don't want no head wanna hit you from behind That fake shit killing me I can't be your friend, so I might as well be your enemy Because friends don't make love like they didn't know They don't even look at each other like they didn't know Outside of your house, bebe, talk to 'em, Keke 2: Keke Palmer I bite my tongue, it never hurt so bad Keep wanting you to cross that line I keep trying to get you to react It never happens every time Keke Palmer Now you're flowing through my veins There's one way to cure this pain I want you inside of me Can you fill this empty space? Keke Palmer Whoa-oh-oh This ain't enough for me I gotta be honest, I want you to lust for me And if we're just friends I'd rather be your enemy So we can do all the things you're holding back from me So let's be enemies, yeah I know you keep your friends close I know you keep your enemies closer, yeah I know you keep your friends close I know you keep your enemies closer, yeah 3: Rich Homie Quan + Keke Palmer Loved when she got a big butt but Every time we get arguin' result to rough sex And I'm talking with a feeling because Money bring power and friends turn into enemies (enemies) Peep the same people you bring around Make sure you watch out for the foes you bring around So high I can feel the sky Are you real or not? Keke I can make you come alive Keke Palmer Now you're flowing through my veins There's one way to cure this pain I want you inside of me Can you fill this empty space? Keke Palmer This ain't enough for me I gotta be honest, I want you to lust for me And if we're just friends I'd rather be your enemy So we can do all the things you're holding back from me So let's be enemies, yeah I know you keep your friends close I know you keep your enemies closer, yeah I know you keep your friends close I know you keep your enemies closer, yeah Keke Palmer I've been on my worst behavior I want you to punish me I bet you that I can take it All this fake shit just ain't enough for me Keke Palmer I gotta be honest, I want you to lust for me And if we're just friends I'd rather be your enemy So we can do all the things you're holding back from me So let's be enemies, yeah I know you keep your friends close I know you keep your enemies closer, yeah I know you keep your friends close I know you keep your enemies closer, yeah Category:Songs